


A Second Dip in the Honey Pot

by zimmer2d



Series: The Honey Pot Series [2]
Category: Gorillaz, Studio Killers (Band)
Genre: 2D's a sweet little cinnamon roll, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Mush, Kinda, Marijuana, Mystery, Prom, Romantic Fluff, You Have Been Warned, i smell a set up, like everywhere, lots of smut, oh and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: 2D and Honey get a little...closer.





	1. Home

2D-

 

The weeks that followed threw the very idea of routine out of whack for 2D. He and Honey began doing things more often together…and by ‘together’, that meant without any of their friends. Not that it really, truly bothered any of them (well, not all of them), since they had taken to doing their own thing too.

 

2D straightened his jacket in the mirror and even attempted to tame his blue mane, which stayed as stubborn as always, and ultimately gave up on it as he grabbed up his keys and wallet. “Where the hell are you going, face ache?” Murdoc grumbled. He appeared behind 2D from the basement as he’d just wrapped up a radio session from its depths.

 

“Out,” 2D said simply. He tucked the train tickets in his pocket and double checked his overnight bag as he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, followed by heavier ones from the kitchen.

 

Noodle playfully bumped 2D out of the mirror in the hallway, “Move it or lose it, Two-san!” she giggled and pulled a comb through the black to purple gradient of her hair. She checked her overall appearance in the mirror, tossing her scarf around her neck, checked to be sure all she needed was in the backpack on her back, and bounded for the door yelling “Bye!” over her shoulder.

 

“’Ave fun,” 2D called after her.

 

“Later,” Russel waved at her back, “Text us when you get there.”

 

“What the—and where’re you off to?” Murdoc wailed at her.

 

“Out,” she called back and she was gone. 2D had to suppress the fit of giggles in his stomach from the look on the bassist’s face.

 

“Oh, and let me guess…” Murdoc turned sullenly to Russel as he passed by him, not even bothering to stop at the mirror.

 

“I’m out,” he growled as he grabbed his house key from the hook by the door, slung his gym bag over his shoulder, threw a peace sign at his flat mates and left.

 

“Well?” Murdoc snapped at 2D, who was still standing there, “Aren’t you supposed to be ‘out’ too?”

 

2D looked down at his watch. Just when the second hand passed over the 12, he heard his ride outside honking loudly. “Yep,” he responded with a snicker. Murdoc stared after him dumbfounded, then muttered something about going ‘out’ with Winnie.

 

A cab was waiting for 2D outside, with a passenger already in the backseat. “Mornin’, 'Oney,” he said brightly. The young woman focused her attention on him, one golden, glittery eye alight with excitement while the other was heavily bandaged.

 

“Good morning, Tus—er, 2D!” she smiled. She reached her arms out to hug him in the small confines of the back seat, pressing her cheek to his. “I’m so excited to be going to see your family again. It’s been forever. D’you think they’ll remember me?”

 

“’Course they would,” 2D laughed, “why wouldn’ they? Yew on’y spen’ ev’ry day at me ‘ouse. Yew’d fink yew lived there too. And yew can still use me nickname. Won’ bother me none.”

 

Honey smiled at him and they took off to the train station.

 

After the first time having lunch and catching up, Honey was like a permanent fixture in his life. They were nearly as inseparable as they were as kids. When Honey wasn’t dancing, or if 2D wasn’t working, they’d have dinner or lunch, catch a movie or a concert, or just get high off their asses at Honey’s place, just like old times.

 

While Russel knew about them, and Noodle had her suspicions, 2D had no intention of telling Murdoc about Honey coming back into his life. Introducing women that meant something to him often resulted in a mess of heartache for 2D, and a great deal of animosity towards the Satanist for quite some time. The unspoken agreement between his other two roommates worked out splendidly, as Russel had started seeing Cherry frequently outside of work (which would piss Murdoc off to high heaven seeing Russel with someone he couldn’t have himself) and Noodle simply liked watching Murdoc drive himself mad, wondering why he was left alone every weekend. And while they haven’t told him to his face, they actually wanted something to work out in 2D’s favor for once.

 

2D purchased the tickets earlier that week, purposely choosing the train that took the most time to get there. They would be in Crawley in about an hour and a half. Honey brought a familiar deck of cards and they played several rounds of Blackjack and War, laughing and joking away before the scenic train route made them both sleepy. When 2D awoke, Honey had laid her head on his lap and was snoozing quietly, her chest rising and falling slowly…under the low cut of her supposedly modest top. He could see right down it! Well, as she was asleep… ‘ _No! No, I shouldn’ be even finkin’ abou’ it,_ ’ 2D thought to himself, but even so, she was nuzzling his thigh in her sleep, the back of her head brushing against his groin. “Shit…” he hissed quietly.

 

The train pulled into the station and jerked to a stop, nudging Honey awake. She looked up at 2D and yawned widely, “Are we there yet?”

 

“Train’s jus’ stopped,” he told her. She stretched across his lap like a caramel-colored cat, her top baring an inch of skin on her tummy. ‘ _Uh oh_ ,’ he thought to himself. The tingling in his crotch was threatening to embarrass the hell out of him. Honey squirmed left and right to stretch her stiff hips, the hem of her skirt rode up just enough… 2D did the only thing he knew to do.

 

Honey nearly fell out of the seat as he stood abruptly, a little squeak of surprise escaped her, thoroughly waking her as she braced herself against the floor. “Er, sorry,” he said and hastily grabbed their bags and slung her Betsy Johnson bag across his body to cover his groin, “dinnit wan’ to forge’ nuffin’,” he added as her skirt rode up a bit more as she tried to right herself.

 

“’S alright, Tussey,” she said, making sure they had their phones and the cards they brought, “I left a pair of my favorite shoes on a train once, so now I triple check before I leave.” 2D exhaled deeply. Maybe this was a mistake…

 

Honey took care of the next cab ride to the Pot’s residence, her hands fidgeting in her lap. “Why’re yew so nervous?” he asked her, cocking an eyebrow at her, “S’not like your meetin’ ‘em for the firs’ time.”

 

“I-I know,” she mumbled, “but like I said, it’s been ages. They’re like family to me, too.”

 

“So? Wha’s the problem?”

 

“How d’you tell your parents you’re a stripper, Tussey?” she laughed sarcastically, “What do you say when they ask what you’ve been up to, or why they haven’t heard from you in 20 years after they did so much for you?”

 

2D gave her a soft smile and took her trembling hands in his massive ones, “It’ll be alrigh’, love. ‘S jus’ me folks, they won’ do nuffin’ to ya.” He leaned into her and dropped a light kiss on her forehead to calm her…this was a terrible, terrible mistake…

 

* * *

 

Honey-

 

Ever since 2D suggested they take the weekend to see his parents in Crawley, Honey was becoming progressively afraid to go. Mr. and Mrs. Pot were like her second family, especially when her own parents were gone and Ouma was too sick to watch her. She told Cherry so, even as she packed her bag for the next three days.

 

“But, darling, you have nothing to be afraid of,” Cherry said kindly as she watched Honey pick and choose shorts and coordinating them with tops. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you. I bet they miss you as much as he did.”

 

“I guess,” she shrugged. Honey wasn’t so convinced. She was 19 when she last saw the Pot’s. She wasn’t a stripper with a fake leg and a missing eye, strung out on marijuana.

 

“Honey, you don’t have to tell them all that. Just try to enjoy the weekend with him. I know I’m going to enjoy it.” Cherry left to her room, leaving her friend confused.

 

“Well, now what does that mean?” Honey dropped the blue Human League t-shirt she didn’t realize she had, and nearly sprinted to Cherry’s room. “Just what are you doing this weekend?” she asked.

 

Cherry was standing over an empty suitcase and was throwing this and that into it. “I’m just going to have a nice, quiet weekend away since you’ll be gone.”

 

“Since when have you ever had anything quiet, love?” Honey smirked at her roommate. She stood over the suitcase and examined the contents, extracting a lacey red thong with an amused sneer. “Surely, something so thin wouldn’t be very useful for keeping things quiet. Are you taking the matching teddy with you? Wouldn't want you to catch cold.”

 

“Pfft, no.” Cherry scoffed, tossing two more like it into the bag before moving on to swimsuits.

 

“Of course not,” Honey simpered. “And his name is…?”

 

“I’m not telling you, nosey,” Cherry smirked, “but you have met him.”

 

“I have?”

 

“You’ve seen him every week. By the bar.” Cherry winked as she pressed on to more modest clothes.

 

“Ew, not that green thing?” Honey scrunched up her nose at the very thought of Murdoc. Cherry fixed her with a scowl.

 

“You know better than that,” Cherry went across to the bathroom to retrieve her make up and toothbrush, “Like I’d give old Pickle Prick the time of day.”

 

Honey snorted, as she watched Cherry pack several more items into her bag. “Well have fun, darling. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t, unless there’s picture evidence.”

 

“Videos or it didn’t happen,” Cherry winked at her before zipping her case and walking out the door, “Have fun, love.”

 

Honey went back to her room and stuffed another kilo of weed into her bag, zipped it shut, then went down to hail a cab to pick up her best friend. The entire time she rode alone, her hands trembled and began to sweat. Glancing at the dashboard, a ‘No Smoking’ sign was blaring at her, spiting her to light up, testing how badly she really wanted to. The cabbie’s eye flicked up to the rearview mirror. “S’alrigh’ poppet,” he said gruffly, “Yew seem like yew need it.” He handed her an old-fashioned silver lighter. Honey had never been so grateful. She returned the favor by giving him two of her jays, and the two of them puffed all the way to Wobble Street.

 

As 2D paid for the cab at the station, Honey’s high was starting to ebb away and she was starting to feel nervous again. They presented their tickets and took their seats, agreeing on playing with the old cards she brought until drowsiness claimed them both. Honey settled in 2D’s lap purely out of reflex. Bony though he was, it was one of the few places Honey ever felt truly safe. Whenever she was feeling out of sorts when she was younger, he would sit and let her rest her head on the meatiest part of his thigh (wherever that was) until the feeling passed. No one bothered her, not even him, and she felt at peace now that she was able to do it again.

 

It wasn’t long before she found herself in another cab, and her nerves were worse than ever.

 

“It’ll be alrigh’, love. ‘S jus’ me folks, they won’ do nuffin’ to ya,” he assured her. He took her hands in his and gave her a little peck on her gauzy forehead. She felt exceptionally warm…

 

“Ok,” she conceded and followed him up the steps of his family’s house. He knocked twice and they waited; Honey was sure her heart would beat straight out of her rib cage.

 

The doorknob turned and Mrs. Pot’s curvy frame came into view. “Stuart!” she shrieked happily, and threw her arms around her son’s skinny neck. “Why dinnit yew tell us yew were comin’ down?”

 

“Well, I ‘ad a surprise, for yew. Yew remember ‘Oney, righ’?” he said, gesturing at Honey, who wasn’t really sure how to react except to smile awkwardly.

 

“’Oney?” Mrs. Pot repeated. She squinted at her through her glasses, looking over her face and coming to a rest on her bandaged eye, and her face broke into a wide (and surprisingly tearful) smile. “Oh my gawd, ‘Oney! Look at yew!” She opened her arms to hug Honey tightly.

 

To Honey, this felt awkward. She hugged her back like she was expected to, but there was something wrong. ‘It’s just nerves,’ she thought to herself, and pushed it out of her mind. “It’s great to see you again,” she said as confidently as she could.

 

“Oh, ‘Oney! Wha’ a gorgeous fing yew turned ou’ to be!” Mrs. Pot stepped back to examine all of her; her missing eye, oversized breasts, her minute, yet pudgy waist, her massive stripper hips, complete with prosthetic leg... How she could find the word ‘gorgeous’ in all that, Honey never understood. “Well come in, yew two! Dad won’ be home ‘til a bit la’er, bu’ yew can get cleaned up an’ res’ a bit if yew wan’. Gimme a momen’ to tidy up the gues’ bed.”

 

“’Oney never slep’ in there,” 2D chuckled, “she always jus’ crashed in me room.”

 

“She will no’ be sleepin’ on your floor, Stuart Pot,” his mother said firmly. She shooed them up the stairs to put their things in 2D’s room while she cleaned the spare room. 2D’s bedroom looked exactly how Honey remembered it, but cleaner. The boxy television had been replaced with a sleek flat screen, and all of his old knick-knacks were neatly put in a box in the small recess between the two bay windows.

 

“Looks abou’ the same, dunnit?” 2D asked her. He took her bag and tossed it onto his bed, like he always did when they were young.

 

She was then flooded with a million memories in her mind; the good, the bad, the ugly, and the stupid. She remembered all the booze they drank and fags they smoked and wondered if Mrs. Pot had a massive headache cleaning it out. Thinking of all the late night conversations and sleepovers they had brought a smile to her face. “Yeah, it does,” she smiled at him. Honey actually felt like she was home.


	2. Reminder

2D-

 

2D let Honey clean up in the bathroom first as he flopped on his old full-sized mattress. His mother managed to even get the smell of the spliff they smoked late at night out of the curtains and sheets. He thought about the times he and Honey shared in here, talking about nothing or watching movies. Speaking of which, the massive stack of video tapes had been replaced with a narrow DVD case that 2D hadn’t seen before.

 

“Dad mus’ ‘ave found a new hobby,” he said to himself with a grin.

 

“What new hobby?” Honey asked behind him when she returned from the loo. She crouched down next to him, the smell of the fruity perfume she wore filled his nose and he temporarily forgot what he just said.

 

“Er…oh, righ’! Looks like Dad’s turned all me movies into DVD’s since I’ve been gone.” 2D slipped one of the thin cases from its home and read the label. “’Ow abou’…Shawn of the Dead? Or...Dracula? Nah.” 2D went through his movies before settling on ‘Friday the 13th’.

 

“Can’t go wrong with the classics,” Honey shrugged. 2D shoved the disk into the player and turned on the telly. He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes, Honey jumping onto the bed behind him, slipping off her sandals. 2D turned to find her lying on her stomach, watching the old movie previews like she had ages ago. She’d replaced the gauzy wrappings with the single adhesive patch, which uncovered some of the right side of her freckly face. “What?” she frowned at him.

 

2D didn’t realize he’d been staring at her. He fleetingly wondered if he was in his 17-year-old mind, or if it was normal for a 30-something year-old man to still have such… perverse thoughts. “Nuffin’, jus’ been awhile since we been in this room together,” he said. He rolled next to her, lying on his stomach as the opening credits played on the screen.

 

Within an hour, Mrs. Pot had sufficiently cleaned up the guest room that had long since become a storage room of sorts. Honey put her things there, muttering something about her head hurting. “I think I’ll just lie down for a bit,” she told 2D.

 

“Alrigh’,” he agreed. His head was beginning to ache as well, and he had thought about lying down himself about an hour into the movie. “Oh, ‘ey ‘Oney?” he called to her; a sudden idea weaseled its way into 2D’s brain. She hesitated in the door frame, “Go’ any…yew-know-wha’s?” he whispered. Even at this age, his mother still wouldn’t tolerate any kind of smoke in her house. Not from her son.

 

Honey bit her lip with a sneaky sort of smirk as she dashed into her room and returned with her slim, black cigarette case with seven hand rolled sticks tucked away inside. She closed the door behind her, pushing the thumb lock before nearly skipping to her friend’s bed.

 

2D might not have been a particularly smart person, but in some cases he knew how to not get caught doing things he shouldn’t. He slid open the side table drawer and reached beneath the drawer to unstick the mini lighter taped to the wood and tossed it to her. Honey went over and opened the closest window, then popped open the case and offered one to 2D.

 

“That headache might go away faster this way,” Honey giggled as she sparked the lighter and touched the flame to her joint, taking a deep draw. She blew the smoke out and watched it drift and swirl out the window.

 

“Yeah, I though’ it migh’,” 2D chuckled as he lit himself up with the lighter in Honey’s outstretched hand. His long fingers brushed against her finger for a second, and he could swear he felt her finger twitch a little.

 

“Remember when we snuck out to see Naughty by Nature?” she asked him, looking out of the open window nostalgically.

 

“Mos’ ‘orrible concert of me life,” he scrunched up his face as he tried to remember the event in question.

 

“D’you remember why?” Honey raised an eyebrow as she took another hit. 2D shook his head. “Well, someone, I won’t say who, thought it would be a good idea to purchase a € 20 glass bong and took some ‘free spliff’ from a hobo that was clearly strung out, talking to an invisible cat. The bong would’ve been alright, but that same someone didn’t realize he’d been dipped.” She laughed as she flicked the ashes out of the window.

 

“Oh, yeah,” 2D snickered to himself, “I was so ou’ of it, I though’ we ‘ad got to the show, but we were jus’ high in the park across the street, waitin’ on the show to star’…at the wrong fuckin’ club!” He hit his jay again, laughing softly to himself as he blew the smoke through his nose. “Some bloody tribu’ band to a tribu’ band…was fuckin’ ‘oribble, it was. Sounded like that bloody Blur tosser, wha’ever the ‘ell ‘is name is…”

 

“God, we got home and you would have thought we were starved to death! Every few meters we had to stop to eat! Anyone could follow our trail all the way back to us!” Honey laughed, shaking her head at the memory. “I wonder what that dip was. Should’ve had some myself.”

 

They laughed together and went into another memory of theirs. A couple of hours had elapsed and they were more than sufficiently blazed. 2D had come out of his t-shirt and sat there on the floor in his undershirt, Honey lying in his lap again, blowing smoke rings as she listened to him talk. They were already down to the last of the seven joints, Honey taking her hit then passing it to 2D. So much for their headaches…

 

Once the final blunt was smoked, they sat there in a daze, staring off into space, each in their own world. It may be because they were off in their own world that 2D didn’t notice his hand making lazy patterns against Honey’s thigh, who hadn’t noticed either. But it didn’t matter. 2D was perfectly content and as far as he knew, so was Honey.

 

Another hour and the two had come down from their highs, just in time for dinner. They both dashed into the bathroom to spray themselves down with cologne and perfume, and mask their breaths with mouthwash. Honey squeezed a few eye drops into her functioning eye, 2D not bothering as the black void in his sockets didn’t really give away how high he had just been.

 

He watched as she spruced herself up, checking her face and hair in the mirror. “How do I look, Tussey?” she asked him.

 

“Hungry,” he sneered at her. She gave him a playful punch as she led the way downstairs. As he followed her, he had a feeling his mouth was watering, and it had less to do with dinner and more to do with dessert. “Mmph!” he grunted. He was focusing too closely on the way Honey’s hips and ass swayed in that skirt as she descended the stairs. Hearing him groan, she turned inquisitively to him, 2D already quickly scaling the stairs again and shutting himself back into the toilet.

 

“You alright, Tussey?” she called.

 

“’M fine,” he called, “be down in a sec.” Once he heard her step off the last creaky step, 2D ran the cold water in the tap. “No, no, no…I can’ be doin’ this…” he mused to himself. He splashed a bit of cold water on his face, which didn’t help. He glanced down at the bulge in his jeans. “Fuck…”

 

Closing the toilet lid, 2D sat down and unzipped his pants and pushed them, and his boxers, down and let them puddle around his ankles, freeing his stiff member. “Lube…lube…” he mumbled, “Dad’s gotta ‘ave somefink in ‘ere…yes!” He found a container of coconut oil in the cabinet under the sink, squirt a small amount into his hand and gripped his member, hissing at his own touch.

 

He started slowly, simply replaying Honey’s curves as she walked, then quickening the pace when he thought about how sexy he always thought she looked when they smoked together. He conjured up fantasies he’d had as he watched her dance at The Candy Bar; things he wished he was brave enough to try on her. The theater of his mind working overtime as he mentally replaced his long, skinny hands with her small, soft ones, or better yet, her warm, wet… “Mmm…ah…” he groaned as quietly as he could, “oh…fuckin’…”.

 

2D’s free hand flew into his azure hair, his breath starting to belabor him as the pressure began to build. “S-shit…” he panted. He had to hurry. They were waiting for him downstairs. Faster he stroked, his legs shaking as the end finally drew near, something of a whimper in the back of his throat as he stroked one…two…three… “Nrgh!” he came gushing into his hand and onto the floor. 2D waited a moment to catch his breath, then after cleaning himself up, he mopped up his seed on the floor.

 

“There,” he said to no one but himself, “’S out of me system. No more o’ that’…,” and he made his way to dinner.

 

* * *

 

Honey-

 

“Is Tussey alright?” she mused to herself. One second he was standing right behind her, the next he had flown back up the stairs and shut himself in the toilet again. She helped Mrs. Pot set the table and spent a moment reacquainting herself with Mr. Pot before she thought about going to check on 2D just as he came down and seated himself across from her, looking a little sweaty and frazzled. “You ok there, Tussey?” she asked him.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, m’fine,” he responded, and engaged in conversation with his father. It was better than Honey expected, Mrs. Pot the main one to talk about things and making jokes to the point that Honey wasn’t asked a more personal question than “Top yer wine off for ya?” by Mr. Pot. That wasn’t to say the Pot’s didn’t ask her anything. Everything was light-hearted and Honey was fine with that.

 

After their meal (and an extra bottle of wine), Honey felt so peaceful she could easily curl up in a ball and just sleep. “Well, I dunno abou’ yew free,” Mr. Pot groaned as he stood up to stretch, “but I fink I could cut a few logs ‘til kingdom come.” He kissed his wife as he passed, ruffled his son’s hair, and pat Honey on the shoulder, pressing his cheek to her head as a sort of hug and muttering “Glad to see yew again, love,” with a kind smile.

 

“Good night,” she said to him sleepily as he retired to his bedroom. “Can I help with anything?” she asked of Mrs. Pot as she began tidying up the table.

 

“Oh, not really, it won’ take long,” Mrs. Pot beamed at her, “’Sides, my swee’ lit’le Stu can help.” She petted her son’s sapphire hair and took the dishes in her hand to the sink.

 

“Guess you’ve been shanghaied,” Honey snickered at 2D as he cleared the rest of the table.

 

“Yeah, an’ I ge’ ‘shanghaied’ ev’ry time I come ‘ome,” he rolled his eyes with a tired sort of smile. “Yew seem a bi’ tired,” he noted.

 

“The food was too good,” she laughed, “but I think I’m going to have a bath, just to make myself a little sleepier.”

 

He nodded, mumbling “G’nigh’,” and went to help his mother.

 

Honey grabbed her clothes and went to prepare her bath, noting that it smelled deliciously like coconut from the open bottle of oil on the edge of the sink. Once the tub was full, she undressed and stepped in, the warm water already lulling her into a state of contentment.

 

“Mmm…” she moaned. The warmth surrounding her prosthetic leg soothed away the pain from the screws. She bathed quickly and spent another few moments relaxing, thinking of how well the day had gone. Honey retraced the day in her mind, from being laughably nervous in the cab, to the train ride and being back in her safety zone that was 2D’s lap, to seeing his parents again, and the successful high she had with him…

 

“Mmph,” she sighed. Honey had been really deep in her thoughts about him. So deep, she didn’t realize that her hand decided to make its way between her legs, her fingers itching to touch the little nub beyond the soft folds of skin there. She had time before 2D came back up from helping his mother…she could spare a little.

 

Biting her bottom lip, she dared her fingers to play at the skin on her inner thighs, her free hand dancing along her neck and travelling downward. She thought about him as her eye rolled back into her head; his long, narrow frame, his almost abnormally long fingers…even the dark circles that were his eyes were more endearing than off-putting, as was his brilliantly blue hair. Honey licked at her dry lips as she delved her fingers deeper to soothe her swollen clit.

 

“Ah…” she gasped at herself, circling her middle finger around her sex before slipping it inside. Her breath quickened, coming out in short puffs or broken gasps as her ministrations became more frantic. Honey tried to keep her focus on the sounds outside; the last thing she needed was to have the very object of her desire hear her rubbing herself off. But she wondered if that would be a terrible thing? Would he join her? Finish her off himself? Maybe watch her as he got himself off? ‘ _It’s not like I haven’t seen it,_ ’ she laughed at herself, which broke off into a gasp as she remembered it. Honey slid another digit into her sex, a moan caught in the back of her throat.

 

Honey thrust her fingers in and out, faster and faster, using her free hand to toy with a hardened nipple and the stud that was pierced through it that she never showed to anyone, not even Cherry. “Oh…mmm, yeah…ah, fuck…” she whined quietly. She was getting close, just a little more…

 

Honey could hear 2D’s massive feet coming up the stairs as she was closing in on her orgasm; one so intense that just as he knocked on the door to check on her, she screamed out “Ah, shit!” and clapped a hand to her mouth, her face completely red.

 

“’Oney?” he called through the door, “Are yew alrigh’?” His voice was laden with concern.

 

“Y-yeah…” Honey said nervously, “just banged a screw on my leg. I’ll be out in a second.” She hurriedly toweled off, drained the water, and threw her pajamas on before throwing the door open right when 2D was coming back with his toothbrush. “All done with those dishes?” she asked nervously.

 

“Wasn’ much,” he shrugged, “jus’ spent a lit’le time talkin’ wiv me mum. How’s your leg?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Fine, fine. Happens all the time,” she said with an unnecessarily plastered grin. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

 

“Er, ok... can I--”

 

“No.”

 

“…brush me teeth, now?” he finished. Honey blinked stupidly at him and stepped aside to let him in. “Yew sure your alrigh’? Maybe Mum should look at yew.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” she told him soberly, “I’ll just go change out the screw.” Honey crossed the hall to the guest room and shut the door, then dug out her ‘toolkit’ to actually replace a few of the screws, then thought better of it and simply unscrewed her leg and placed it next to the bed. She took the fluffy pillow next to her and screamed into it as loud as she could.


	3. A First Time for Everything

2D-

 

As he washed and dried the last of the dishes, 2D wondered how he was going to get through this weekend. He hadn’t thought about his best friend in that kind of way in ages…

 

“Stu? Yew ok?” his mother asked him. 2D shook himself out of his daydream and finished the last plate.

 

“Yeah, ‘m fine.” He sat with her at the kitchen table, her eyes watching him knowingly. “Wha’?”

 

“Jus’ seems…strange,” she shrugged with a smirk, “no announcement when yew show up, not tha’ I’m complainin’, mind yew. Bu’ yew come wiv the on’y girl yew ever brough’ aroun’. I gotta fink sumfin’ is finally brewin’ between yew.”

 

2D’s face immediately burned red, “No, nuffin’ like tha’,” he said hastily, “we jus’ been ou’ o’ touch an’ I though’ she migh’ wan’ to see yew too. ‘Sides,” his voice trailed off as he listened to the water running in the upstairs bathroom where Honey was, “we’re jus’ friends. Nuffin’ else.”

 

“Yew don’ hafta lie to me, Stu,” Mrs. Pot took her son’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle pat, “Yew’ve been in it for her since the two of yew met.”

 

“I’m not lyin’, Mum,” he chuckled nervously.

 

“Bu’…?”

 

2D looked up at his mother, that all-knowing glint in her eye that was usually reserved for times like this. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I can’ really say. I mean she’s always been me bes’ mate an’ all. Always had me bes’ in’tres’ at hear’; I don’ wanna ruin our friendship is all.”

 

“Who’s to say it will?” said his mother kindly, “’Ave yew talked abou’ it wiv ‘er?”

 

“No, bu’--,”

 

“Well don’ stress yerself ou’ ‘til yew know for sure, love. Jus’ talk to ‘er.” Mrs. Pot stood up and opened her arms to hug her son again. 2D rose just enough to hug her back and receive a kiss on the cheek before she bade him good night and went to bed. 2D sat there a few minutes more before deciding to go back upstairs to try to talk to her.

 

When 2D reached the landing, he glanced over at the bathroom door. Honey had been in there for quite a while. He wondered if her leg was giving her grief as he knocked on the door to check on her.

 

“Ah, shit!” he heard her scream. Such was his surprise that 2D jumped back almost a foot from the door.

 

“’Oney? Are yew alrigh’?” he called.

 

“Y-yeah…just banged a screw on my leg. I’ll be out in a second.” 2D frowned at the door, deciding his talk with her could wait. He went to his room and located his toothbrush in his bag. Just when he approached the door a second time, Honey flung the door open with an odd expression on her face. The conversation that followed was one of the weirdest he’d ever had with her, and that was saying something.

 

As he stood brushing his teeth, he glanced over to the guest room. He really wanted to talk to her about this. Ever since they caught up with each other, 2D felt like there were too many missed opportunities in their past and he wanted so much to make a better effort as far as their relationship was concerned. He finished up and took a deep breath, “’S now or never, Pot,” he told himself firmly in the mirror. In two quick strides, he was at Honey’s room, his hands sweating profusely…

 

“Maybe tomorrow,” he groaned and went back into his room, flopping face-down into his pillow to scream into it.

 

***

2D tossed and turned in his sleep, cradling his head. A dreadful migraine had wended its way into his head and it was keeping him from sleeping properly. At least it was dark and quiet. He leaned over the mattress to shuffle around his overnight bag to find his pills. He shook two of them out of the bottle then went to the kitchen for a glass of water to flush them down with.

 

The moon filtered through the frilly curtained window over the sink, casting ghostly silhouettes across his bare arms while he filled his glass. A breeze blew through the slightly open window, carrying with it the smell of summer and ganja. The scent filled 2D’s senses calming his headache a little. “Wait,” he thought. Summer breezes typically didn’t have _that_ kind of smell… He pushed the curtain aside, seeing Honey’s balcony doors open and light clouds of smoke swirled around and disappeared as she leaned on the edge of the wooden balustrade, gazing absently up at the sky.

 

2D tucked the pills into his pocket and left the water glass abandoned on the counter, then went up to Honey’s room. He steeled himself to knock quietly on the door. She didn’t answer, so he turned the knob and pushed it inward. “’Oney?” he said quietly. He saw her still leaning against the balcony, steadying herself on one leg as the other was standing serenely by the bed.

 

“Can’t sleep either, Tussey?” she asked him softly. She turned her covered eye to him, jerking her head as a way of inviting him in. 2D closed the door with a snap and made his way to her.

 

“Migraine to end all migraines,” he muttered. Honey didn’t say anything, just took a draw on her jay and continued to stare at the stars. “Though’ we smoked ‘em all?” he asked her.

 

“Brought an extra kilo for such an occasion,” she said blandly, “help yourself.” Honey gestured to the bag of marijuana and a pack of paper on the side table. 2D rolled himself a blunt, sealed it, then sparked the end with a match from the matchbook on the side table. He joined her at the window, Honey twisting her body to sit on the edge and allowing her friend to stand beside her.

 

2D could feel the calming effects of the herb work on his aching head. They stood there in silence, puffing away and only somewhat aware of their surroundings. This wasn’t right; this wasn’t like Honey. When his Honey was high, she was giggly and talkative, sometimes a bit more affectionate than usual. Not like she would randomly make out with him (what he wouldn’t give…), but she would sit in his lap or lay on top of him, cracking stupid jokes or laughing at the sort of thing people who were high would laugh at (i.e., anything).

 

“Wuzza matta?” 2D asked her, “Yer awful quiet.”

 

“Nothing, just…thinking.” Honey took one last draw on her joint before snuffing out the end and flicking it over the fence.

 

“Abou’ wha’?” He gazed over her face. She was blushing a bit under the fresh bandages around her eye.

 

“Nothing…” she said again.

 

That wasn’t what 2D cared to hear, nor was he convinced that it was ‘nothing’. He put his jay to his lips and held it there with his teeth, then maneuvered his body to stand between Honey’s thick, caramel thighs. He wrapped his long arms around her hips, holding her securely on the edge, bowing his head to rest on hers. “Doesn’ seem like nothin’,” he said lowly. “C’mon, yew can tell Tussey.”

 

He could feel her face getting warm under his as she swallowed a few times. ‘ _It mus’ be somefink if she’s this nervous_ ,’ he thought to himself. Stranger still, she hadn’t pushed him away. Instead, Honey rested her hands on his shoulders, her eye somewhat lidded as she licked her lips. “Do…do you remember that one time we smoked in my room back in my parent’s?”

 

“We ‘ad a few sessions there,” he laughed, “Yew ‘ave to be more specific.”

 

Honey twisted in his arms uncomfortably, “R-remember when…you taught me about shotgunning?”

 

2D’s smile faltered. It was the one thing they swore they would never talk about. But that didn’t stop him from thinking about it from time to time…to time to time. “Yeah, I remember,” he told her. He backed away from her, or at least he tried to.

 

Honey stalled his movements, pressing her fingers into his back to stop him. “I still think about it. I-I don’t really know why, or how I feel about it, but I can’t get that day out of my mind.”

 

The reddish tinge across her freckled face gave her such a sweet and endearing glow, 2D was losing his grip on his thoughts. A familiar idea clicked in his mind, and as he thought about it, he prayed she would follow his lead without killing him. He took his slightly smoked jay and drew deeply on it, then took her chin in his fingers, holding the smoke in his mouth.

 

She gave him an inquisitive stare. 2D jerked his head upward, his mouth curling into a mischievous smirk as he threaded his hands into her hair.

 

* * *

 

Honey-

 

When Honey woke up in the middle of the night, she thought she would just smoke a little until she felt sleepy and go right back to bed. Instead she found herself gazing at the heavens as she smoked outside. She didn’t know what to make of this situation, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to screw up her relationship with her best friend over it…was she?

 

2D could get a bit frisky when he’s faded, but he knew how to control himself around her, though there was one instance that both of their self-control shattered to pieces. It looked a lot like this, in fact. He took his drag and motioned for her to receive it. Honey closed her eye, remembering that night as she put her lips close to 2D’s, inhaling the smoke and thinking back to that night…

 

_She and Stu were sitting on her bed with the window thrown open, rolling a couple of jays for quick reference. Her parents were, again, out of the country working, and Ouma was back in South Africa; the Pot’s were none the wiser. They were alone._

_They blazed up in about half an hour, both of them sort of giggling stupidly while they talked about school. She glanced over at the photo on her vanity by her bed, smiling happily at it. She and Stu were standing with their arms around each other, both holding a medal; hers from placing 1 st at the school track meet, his from a winning musical prose he’d entered in a school contest._

_“Wha’ are yew laughin’ at?” he sniggered stupidly at her. He grabbed another joint and lit it, his eyes so bloodshot, she wondered if he could even see any other color but red._

_“Your face,” she sneered and grabbed her own new blunt._

_“Aw, tha’s not very nice,” he frowned. She pushed his legs apart as he sat up against the headboard, and settled herself on top of his body, touching the end of her joint to his to light it._

_“I’m sorry, Tussey,” she sang, “still my friend?”_

_“Yeah, I guess so,” Stuart laughed. He ran his fingers through her hair. “Guess wha’ we learned in gym today?”_

_“How not to fall on your face while walking and chewing gum?” she joked, “How’d you do?”_

_“Nah, I’d ‘ave failed it anyway. We star’ed our ‘ealthy lifestyles course,” he giggled ridiculously, “yew know, the S-E-X course.”_

_Her cheeks tinged a little at the thought of it. She was taking the same course in the girl’s gym class, so she already knew that Stu would be taking it too with the other school boys. “So? What did you learn?”_

_Stuart dropped his head back against the headboard, thinking. “Not to be a slag and jus’ do it to someone you like and trust.”_

_“Seems easy enough,” she snorted._

_“’Aven’ you ever been curious abou’ it?” he looked down at her curiously, still absently stroking her curly, brown hair._

_“Have you?”_

_“Sort of,” he shrugged, “I mean it’s supposed to be normal for a 17-year-old bloke, innit? Tossin’ off and shit…supposed to be typical, righ’?”_

_“Is that what they told you?” she cocked her eyebrow, shifting in his lap to toss her smoked blunt out the window. She thought she heard him hiss and flinch at her movement, her steadily blossoming breasts brushing against his crotch by accident, but dismissed it. “Because they told me it hurts like hell your first time.”_

_“Still, I bet it’s nice once yew ge’ used to it,” he mused as he took another drag, “bein’ fucked by someone tha’ makes yew feel good.”_

_That entire sentence made her blush furiously. She shot up, mumbling about going to the toilet and slammed herself inside. “Calm down, calm down,” she told herself in the mirror, “it’s just Tussey. He says dumb shit all the time, especially when he’s high. It’s nothing.” When she calmed herself down and splashed some water on the exposed parts of her face, she went back out to see Stuart changing into a pair of pajama pants and flop back on the bed, his back against the open window sill._

_“Aren’ yew puttin’ on jammies?” he asked her as he prepared a few more joints, “Or do yew sleep in your uniform?” He handed the blunt he had between his lips to her to hit._

_“Oh…right,” she agreed. She took a quick hit, renewing that ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck’ feeling she had before Stuart made her give a fuck. She grabbed an old tank top and a pair of tight shorts that she usually wore for track practice and slipped her panties from under her skirt, replacing them with the purple shorts before sliding out of her skirt. She could see in the corner of her eye her best friend went rigid as he watched her, his hand still pinching a bit of grass from its bag. She turned with her back fully toward him and tossed off her shirt and the sports bra beneath it before forcing her tank top over her boobs. “How’s that?” she asked turning to face him again._

_“Are yew cold?” he snickered, though his eyes weren’t totally focused on her face. She looked down, seeing her nipples perk at the cold air from the window._

_“Shut up,” she hissed and puffed some more. She crawled onto the bed next to him, curling her legs underneath her body. They talked some more before Stuart had a sudden idea._

_“’Ey guess wha’ I learned--,”_

_“You? Learning two things at school?” she gasped sarcastically._

_“Not school, me cousin, Val. She taugh’ me ‘ow to sho’gun.”_

_“Shotgun?” she repeated blankly, “Like, to shoot one?”_

_“No, no. It’s when you smoke someone else’s smoke.”_

_She sat there confused. “The fuck are you talking about, Tussey?”_

_Stuart sat up on his knees in front of his best friend, “’Old your mouth like this,” he rounded his lips, looking more stupid than instructive, “and when I blow out, you breathe in.”_

_“Um, ok. Sure,” she shrugged. Stu took a drag and blew the smoke out towards her. She tried to inhale some of it, but she didn’t think she got much. “Did it work?”_

_“I dunno,” he frowned, “when she did it wiv her girlfriend it looked thicker. Maybe we need to get closer.” They shuffled closer together and tried again. “No, come ‘ere, yew need to be closer.”_

_She settled her legs alternately between his lanky legs, so that they each had a knee below the other’s groin. She was feeling hot being this close to him, especially when he was high and shirtless. “Maybe we should just stick to smoking them like we’ve been doing, Tussey,” she suggested._

_“One more, I fink I go’ it,” he pleaded. Taking one last, long draw, he pressed his body against hers, cupping his hand behind her head and angling her neck back gently. He looked down into her gold colored eye, a lost sort of expression flickered in his brown ones. He snaked his arm around her waist, keeping her against his warm body._

_His lips were dangerously close to hers, an infinitesimal amount of distance between them made her both nervous and excited at the same time. Stu jerked his head upward, her cue to open her mouth for him. She did so and inhaled the smoke he held beyond his lips, feeling a different kind of high. “Now, blow it back,” he growled to her, his eyes lidded as he stared back at her. She closed her eye as she blew the smoke back into his mouth, hearing him breathe it in. He held the smoke for a moment, then blew upward until it disappeared with the breeze outside._

_“Yew know,” he whispered to her, rubbing his nose along hers, “I don’ fink it would ‘urt to lose it to yew.”_

_“Lose what?” she asked throatily. Her mind wasn’t functioning properly. All she could think about was the feeling of his hands on her, and the closeness they were sharing…_

_His hand slipped under her shirt, lightly brushing over the small of her back. “Me innocence, or wha’ever,” he smirked. “In fac’, I would rather it be yew than anyone else.”_

_“I…I…” she stammered. She wasn’t sure what to say or do; whether that had anything to do with her internal battle of losing her virginity to him, the idea that he wanted her to be the one to take his, or the fact that she could feel his arousal against her stomach, she didn’t know._

_“Aren’ yew curious?” he groaned. Stu’s long fingers trailed along her skin to her hips. He licked his lips, his tongue brushing against her lip accidentally, and she damn near lost it. “Jus’ a lit’le bi’?”_

_“A bit, I guess…” she moaned back, her lips grazing his now. He rested his head against hers, pushing back to get her to lie down. He adjusted his legs to fit between her thighs, gently rubbing his hardening cock against her burning sex. A little whimper escaping her throat as he pushed into her hips._

_Once again, Stu licked along his lips as he ground against her, but this time intentionally flicking his tongue against her parted lips in a way that made her gasp hitch in her throat. He sucked on her lip, tugging at it with his teeth until they were nearly raw and red. He delved his tongue into her mouth, tilting sideways to get as deep as he could._

_She tasted his wet tongue, decidedly entangling his with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He’d stirred something in her, some kind of primal thing she had never really explored and honestly never thought to. She met his hips, stroke for stroke, as he opted to nip and kiss at her cheeks, travelling down her jawline and onto her neck. “Do…do you even know what you’re doing, Tussey?” she asked him breathlessly._

_“No,” he chuckled, the vibrations shooting through her body, making her feel tingly all over, “bu’ after tossin’ off to enough porn, I fink I ‘ave an idea.” He dragged the tip of his tongue to the other side of her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin there._

_“Ah…mmm…” she groaned into the crook of his neck as he began sucking on her neck and down her collarbone. She grabbed a handful of his azure locks, pulling roughly and causing him to hiss in surprise. “Oh, sorry,” she breathed. She tried to pull her hand away, but Stuart kindly pressed it back, closing his hands around hers to get her to grab a handful of his hair._

_“Again,” he moaned into her neck, “please. Do it again.”_

_She gripped his hair again, hearing him hiss pleasurably at the feel of it. He’d moved his hands to grip at the blankets near her head, growing harder if she ever thought it possible. She felt like she ought to be doing something. He was making her feel hot and tingly, and she wanted to return the favor, despite her limited knowledge in the area. She slid her hand down his chest, then his stomach, and finally coming to a rest on the aching lump in his sweats._

_“Fuck…” he whimpered into her chest. She stroked him through the fabric, feeling his cock twitch excitedly. “Oh God, yes…”_

_He backed away from her to attempt to catch his breath. She looked up at him; seeing the beginnings of Stuart Pot coming totally undone turned her on like nothing else in the world. “Lie back,” she whispered, trailing her index finger down his member._

_“Wha’ for?” he asked, but complied anyway._

_She straddled his waist, the thin layer of shorts doing nothing to cushion the feel of his thickness on her core. “I want to see what it feels like to get fucked by someone that makes me feel good.”_

_Stuart grinned at her, running his palms along her sides, then throwing his head back as she rocked against his hips, “A lit’le more than a bi’ curious, now, are yew?” he choked out. He gripped the sides of her tank top, “I wan’ to see yew…all of yew…” He slid his hands under the thin fabric, palming her breasts and squeezing them softly, “Please?”_

_The way he looked at her through his heavy eyes, lustily and wantonly, she would do whatever he asked, especially if he kept fondling her like this. She licked her lips, tracing the outline of his with her finger, then lifted her shirt up and off, dropping it on the floor. “Better?” she asked._

_“Almos’,” he growled. He sat up, keeping her in his lap and pressing a hand to her ass to keep her rocking against him. Stuart pressed fiery kisses down her throat, between the valley of her breasts then wandering over to her left nipple, drawing it into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it until it was a hardened little black pearl, making her keen in ecstasy._

_“Oh, Stu…” she moaned as he gripped her ample ass a little harder. He was sending all kinds of waves of pleasure through her body. He shifted his attention to the other side, groaning against her skin and hissing at her yanking his hair again. She was feeling terribly needy; she couldn’t wait any more and she knew that she didn’t want to wait any more than she had, though what she was waiting for was still unknown to her. A jolt of pleasure shot through her as he sucked harder on her nipple. “Sh-shit…ah…” she whined. The cool air from outside keeping her nipples hard as Stuart sucked and teased them. He leaned back to stare at her, admiring what he’d done._

_“Tha’s better,” a sly smirk stretched around his lips._

_“One more thing,” she moaned at him, her eye clouded as she smirked down at him. She took his hand from her backside, and brought them to her lips, giving his middle and ring fingers a thorough licking, leaving them wet. It had to be the most erotic thing Stuart had ever seen. “I’m sure you have an idea of what to do now.”_

_She shimmied off his body and the bed, pushing her shorts off for him, revealing a small patch of curly hair. “Mmm…” he raked his eyes over her entire body, taking her in hungrily, and unconsciously dipped a hand under his sweats to relieve the pressure that had built entirely too much to be comfortable. “I fink I have a bit of an idea…” With his wet hand, he rubbed along her slit, watching her head fall back and listening to her purr contently as she placed a hand on his shoulder to balance herself. She rested her knee next to him to give him better access. She covered his lips with hers; hot, open-mouthed kisses trailed down his jaw and neck and she sucked and bit on his surprisingly sensitive skin. Stuart’s lungs fought for air as he curled his fingers to slip inside her wet sex, feeling her buck against his hand a few times at the sensation. “Fuck, yer so wet,” he groaned._

_She wanted to do some impressing now. All this time he’d blown all her expectations out of the water, but she held onto her trump card until the right time. “Can I see you now?” she purred in his ear. She flicked his ear with the tip of her tongue, hooking her thumbs under his sweats and pulled them down tentatively. Stuart lifted his hips off the bed to push his pants onto the floor, freeing his attentive cock. Her eye widened at the size of it; a nice length to not break the bottom of the barrel, but the thickness could rip her in half!_

_“Well don’ look at it like tha’,” Stuart blushed, somewhat embarrassed at her stare._

_She gave him a kind smile, stroking his cheek softly to ease his mind. She held onto her ace, and now was as good a time as any to use it. She licked her lips, keeping her eye focused on his member as she sank to her knees. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, getting a light grip and jerking him off. Stuart’s breathing broke off into pants and moans as she experimented with different pressures; he laid back, letting her turn him into a sobbing, babbling mess; disjointed swear words, pleas and “More…yes, like tha’…oh, God…” Whatever he was turning into, she took pride in knowing she was the one responsible. But she wasn’t done yet. She slowed down for a moment, looking up at him. He gazed back at her, inquisitively. “Wha’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing,” she said simply._

_“Why’d yew stop?”_

_“I wanted to try something.” She didn’t give him a moment to ask. She slid her tongue over the head of his cock, lapping up the salty precum on his sensitive member._

_“Uh…oh shit…yew…yew don’ ‘ave to do tha’…’oly fuck…” he groaned, his brown eyes rolling into his head again when she took him whole into her mouth._

_“Would you like me to stop?” she giggled, the vibration sending shivers up his thighs._

_“No! No, jus’…mmph…” he fell back again in willing defeat, “I’ll be a good boy…”_

_“Mmm…” she hummed, patting his belly appreciatively, “That’s a good Tussey…”_

_Stuart was an even worse mess now than he was before, moaning her name over and over and grabbing fistfuls of her hair. His head thrashed around above her, forcing her to pin his legs down so she could continue. After a moment or two, she could feel him buck against her mouth, the tip of his cock aiming to hit the back of her throat. “I..I fink I’m gonna come, love,” he grit out. She immediately stopped, pulling off with a pop._

_“Oh, no, Stu,” she whispered to him, then crawled up his body, hovering over his waist and leaned in to kiss him, “Don’t tell me you’re done already?”_

_A devilish sneer ghosted across his face, and suddenly she was slammed into the mattress on her back with Stuart hovering over her now. “Yew’ve had your fun, darlin’…” he growled, “’s me turn now.” He scooted down so that he was level with her nether lips. Without warning, he slid his tongue flat against her clit, making her scream out, her shout reverberating on the walls and out the window. He teased around her sex, slipping one finger, then another, watching her turn into the very same mess he was a moment ago. He wanted to see her become as unraveled and insane as she made him. She gripped his silky blue hair, directing his head where she wanted him, and screamed and keened when he obliged her. He pulled away and stared down at her, his lips slick from his activities. She looked like something worth worshipping, worth building a religion around. “I wanna be inside yew,” he sighed to her, “I wan’ to feel yew.”_

_As wanton as she was for him, she hesitated, glancing from his eyes that were practically begging her to let him fuck her inside out, to his throbbing cock that he was gently stroking. “Are you sure, Stuart?” she asked him. She rarely ever called him by his full first name. It meant she was truly scared._

_“I don’ wanna stop jus’ yet, love,” he said, “it feels so good already, bu’ I wan’ to do this wiv yew.” He, again, ran his hands through her hair in the back of her head. “I can’ promise it won’ ‘urt, bu’ I’ll do me bes’ to make it as quick as I can.” She still looked apprehensive. “If you wan’ me to stop…”_

_“No, I just…”_

_Stuart leaned into her, “I’m righ’ ‘ere, love,” he said. He brushed his nose against hers. “’Old onto me.” She did as instructed, her best friend aligning his cock with her core and pushed in slowly, stretching her out gradually before stopping again. “Ready?” She bit her lip and closed her eye tightly and nodded. She felt him kiss both her visible and her bandaged eye before thrusting sharply into her._

_She screamed out in pain, digging her nails into Stu’s back as tears rolled down the side of her face. He didn’t dare move until he told her to, muttering ‘I’m sorry,’ over and over in her ear, stroking her face tenderly. A few seconds passed before she squirmed under him, wanting him to pull out, but only a little. He did so, watching her pain melt into a satisfied moan as he pushed back in slowly. “Oh…ah…T-Tussey…” she moaned, rocking her hips against him._

_“Oh God…yew s-so…shit…tight,” he grunted as he tried to match her increasing pace. He held onto the headboard to stabilize himself as he was getting out of control. “Gonna…come…fuck tha’ feels…” he stuttered. She clawed at his chest and back, swearing and screaming with pleasure as Stuart pistoned his hips hard enough to make her teeth and the headboard rattle._

_An unfamiliar force was building up in her as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her, making her body arch upward as if she were possessed. “Yeah, tha’s it…” he encouraged her, “fuckin’ scream for me…” He stroked a few more times before his body began to freeze. Her walls closed tightly around him, pulling him in deeper. She heard his nails scrape against the headboard, his face scrunched tight and his body shaking, when he slammed one final time into her, the most erotic and euphoric of first real orgasms forcing a loud, rasping shout out of little Stu Pot. Several mental pictures were taken for her later use. The way his body arced back as he pounded into her, that sexy, rattling scream…she would be touching herself for days on end._

_Once he was able to breathe again, Stu slumped beside her, kissing all over her face and pulling her into a comfortable spooning position. “I don’ know abou’ yew,” he panted, “bu’ I fink me firs’ time is gonna be ‘ard to top.”_

_“Mine too,” she agreed._

_The feeling in their bodies slowly returned, at least enough for them clean themselves up and dress again. She cuddled close to Stuart and he held her tight, breathing her in. “So glad…mine…love…” he murmured and was asleep in an instant. She lay there in the dark a little longer, thinking to herself. Or rather second guessing her actions. Sure, in this kind of relationship, even just being friends would lend itself to a little curiosity in the area of sexuality. Theirs was no different, but now that they had opened that door, she wasn’t sure she could go back or if she wanted to. ‘What if this ruins us as friends? What if he’s expecting more? And shouldn’t it have been...clumsier? Less perfect?’ She couldn’t figure out how to answer the questions in her head. As the thoughts bounced around in her head, Stuart nuzzled into the back of her neck, clinging to her a bit more. She could feel the smile on his face in her back…_


	4. Rekindle

2D-

 

As he released the smoke and heard her breathe in the potent herb, he was sure she was thinking about it now; that night they gave themselves to each other. She blew the cloud back, just as she had that night years ago. He took it back and blew it behind her, gazing at her with reddened, lusty eyes. He knew the kind of person he was when he was high with her, but all those times before now he’d been struggling to keep himself civil. 2D called his sanity back before it completely got away from him. “So…Wha’ made yew fink abou’ tha’ now?” he asked her, pulling away from her full lips to a safe(er) distance.

 

Honey’s eye fluttered open, “I don’t know. Maybe…because I... well…” She was really nervous now. And there were little goose bumps on her arms from the breeze. She hugged her arms around her shivering body, pushing her breasts upward. 2D’s eye twitched nervously; her nipples were already hard…

 

“Stuart!” she snapped.

 

“Huh? Wha’?” he blinked at her.

 

“I can’t help it, I’m cold,” she glared at him.

 

‘ _Way to kill a mood, 2D_ ,’ he mentally scolded himself as he put out the joint. But still, for a moment, he was practically salivating for her. “Sorry, ‘ere, let’s get yew inside.” He hooked his arms under her thighs as Honey held onto him; her sweet, fruity scent mingled with the smell of weed filled his nostrils again, and his mind clouded over. Once they were inside, 2D put Honey down gently on the bed, then went to close the balcony doors. “So…yew was sayin’?” He sat next to her, waiting for her to say something.

 

“Oh…um…nothing,” she laughed nervously, “It’s not important now.”

 

“Oh…” 2D frowned. She was hiding something. But he knew how to get things out of her. “Sure yew won’ tell me?” Honey looked away, her blush more pronounced against the white bandage. “Alrigh’. Yew asked for it.”

 

Honey squealed in surprise as 2D tickled her under her armpits. She toppled backwards onto the bed in a fit of giggles and laughter, begging her friend to stop. “P-please! Stop it, Tus--ha!”

 

“Wha’ wuz tha’?” he chuckled as he continued his tickle assault on her ribs, “yer laughin’ too much, I can’ ‘ear yew!”

 

“Tussey! Stop it! Noo…haha!” she kicked her leg wildly, nearly kneeing poor 2D in the face. “I don’t want to— _haha_ \--hurt you!”

 

“Then tell me…” he snickered.

 

“Noo…hee hee…”

 

“Well then…” 2D straddled her hips to keep her legs from rocketing off the bed as he continued to weasel out whatever she didn’t want to tell him.

 

“Stop, stop! Ok, Tussey, you win!” Honey conceded. 2D stopped and let his hands rest on either side of her head, leaning into her with a gapped grin, wiping away a hysterical tear from her gold tinted eye as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“Well?” he prompted her, again, absently stroking her hair. Her eye roamed over his face, the giggly smile she had faded a little as she took him in. It was hypnotizing 2D, drawing him closer.

 

Honey gave an exasperated groan, “Fuck, I’m doing it anyway.”

 

“Wha’—mmph!”

 

Honey grabbed his shirt, yanking him close and pulling him into a dizzying kiss. It was a shock that 2D quickly got over, pushing his lips back against hers, gripping the blanket under his hands. He flicked his tongue at her lips, begging for entrance, and she granted it. He tentatively ran his tongue against her lips before tasting hers, noting the stars that danced before his eyes as he kissed her. 2D felt his cock tingling as Honey’s hips impulsively rocked against him, triggering his blood to flow downward. He sucked on her bottom lip, biting gently.

 

“Ah…” she moaned against his lips. 2D released her lips and backed away a bit, tracing her swollen, red lips, watching her eye flutter open again and her reddish tinge streak across her dotted nose. “Sorry,” she whispered, looking away from him.

 

“Don’ be,” 2D said quietly, “I fink we knew this would ‘appen. I jus’ kinda wish I ‘andn’ waited so long to make somefink of it.”

 

“What?” Honey’s eye snapped back to his, searching for an explanation.

 

“I jus’ can’ ‘elp but fink I missed a chance to be a lit’le more than jus’ ‘Tussey’ to yew,” he told her soberly, “When we decided not to talk abou’ our firs’ time, it kinda stung. It was really special to me to be wiv yew like tha’. I get where yew was comin’ from, not wantin’ to mess up our friendship an’ all tha’, bu’ I figured it migh’ make us a lit’le closer if we were more than jus’ friends.”

 

Honey just stared at him. 2D stared back, not really sure what else to say or do. “Bed,” she said flatly.

 

“P-pardon?” 2D blinked. Had he heard her correctly?

 

“You heard me, ‘D,” Honey groaned throatily. She ground her hips against his, hitching his breath in his throat. “Bed. Yours. Now.”

 

It was like opening the floodgates of horniness. 2D mashed his mouth to Honey’s again, with more urgency as he lifted her up off the fussy pink sheets and carrying her to his bedroom. Her hands found their way into his hair and was pulling roughly like he liked. He tossed her onto the bed, frantically ripping off her shirt as if it were dangerously contaminated before continuing with a ferocious volley of kisses.

 

“I forgot you liked it rough,” she whispered between kisses, travelling to his neck to dot it with hickies.

 

“We could slow down,” he whined, “bu’ I know bet’er. Yew like it too.”

 

Honey giggled against his neck, “That might be true,” she agreed. “Rough me up a bit, then?”

 

“Are yew sure, love?”

 

“I trust you, 2D,” she said in his ear. “It is what friends do, you know.”

 

“As yew wish,” he muttered to her. He took hold of her jaw in his long, thin fingers, forcing her to face him, but not enough to hurt her. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her hard before shoving her back onto his mattress, causing the springs to squeak loudly. 2D pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his wiry torso that was marked with scars, cuts, and bruises. Honey gasped at them. “Don’ worry, ‘Oney,” he whispered when he caught her staring, “yew’ll be adding a few of your own. Some I’ll be ‘appy to ‘ave.”

 

Honey opened her mouth to protest, but 2D wouldn’t let her. He kissed and licked along her neck, leaving gap-toothed hickies on her skin, making his way to her pierced nipple and giving it a good, hard suck.

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” she moaned, which 2D took as confirmation that she wasn’t going protest anything else. He repeated the action on the other side, using one hand to knead the first, and the other to put a little friction between her legs. “Oh God…mmm, yes…” she moaned over and over.

 

“Like tha’, don’ yew?” he growled. Honey made an impatient noise below him.

 

“Don’t tease, 2D,” she groaned, bucking against his palm.

 

“Who’s teasin’?” he cocked an eyebrow at her. 2D stroked his thumb along her opening; she was nearly soaked. Perfect. He stopped his ministrations and snatched off the thin shorts. He grinned evilly at the bare, clean shaven skin that greeted him, his mouth watering as he thought about what he wanted to do with it. “Mmm…still looks as nice as the last time.”

 

2D wasted no time planting his mouth against her lips, licking against her clitoris to soothe it before he sucked hungrily on it. Honey bucked around him, thrashing and swearing at the top of her lungs, mingling with the sound of creaky mattress springs. He slid his index finger in, then his middle finger, flexing them around and stretching her out, just enough to be sure he fit. “Shit, ‘Oney,” he grit, “yer still as tigh’ as I remember.” She smirked at him, her mouth trying to formulate some kind of response, but broke off into a sort of silent scream when 2D fingered and licked at that spot that had her seeing stars. He played with it a second more, then pulled out sharply. “’Ow’s tha’?” he panted, wiping his face with a sneer.

 

“Oh, Stu…that…oh God…” Honey choked out. She sat up and pulled him to her lips to kiss him hard. She took 2D’s manhood in her hands, making him gasp at the suddenness, groaning into her mouth as she massaged him through the fabric. “Feels bigger than before,” she moaned.

 

“Fuck ‘Oney…” he whined, “I can’ wait. Let…let me—ah, fuck—please…” He was falling apart at the seams, but he knew she would deliver in due time.

 

“Want it that bad, huh?” Honey purred into his ear, pulling down his pants and underwear. She eyed his aching member, licking her lips and ghosting her fingers over the rosy head, then forced him onto the bed (which was easy since his legs had been reduced to jelly) and swung her amputated leg over his waist and settled over his cock. “I suppose I could let you have that much.”

 

2D’s mind was blanker than usual as she came down slowly on his cock. His eyes crossed and his gasp was lost in his throat as he watched her build up a rhythm, her hips jerking against his as he gripped her thighs hard to get some kind of leverage. A pained expression screwed up her face, but once Honey reacquainted her body with his, her face was contorted in pleasure rather than the former. She placed her palms on his chest, scratching at the thin blue hairs there as she rode him, keeping her good eye on his empty black ones. The intensity of her gaze, how she concentrated on making him feel cosmically unbalanced in the best possible way, and how she moaned sweetly when he met her strokes…it all coalesced into a building sensation in the pit of 2D’s stomach.

 

“Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell, love,” he whimpered. He could feel the muscles in his groin begin to spasm with the onset of a colossal orgasm. Honey wasn’t far behind, her breathing becoming so erratic, 2D vaguely wondered if she was getting enough oxygen. She was tightening around him, all warm and snug, milking him until his body couldn’t take it. “I…come…oh, sh-shit…” he stuttered as his body seized up. She put his hands on her waist, slowing the erotic bouncing she had been doing.

 

“That’s it, Stu,” she whispered, “come nice and hard, yeah?” 2D attempted to nod, but his body took over, deciding to follow Honey’s command to slam upwards into her hips, bringing her down onto his cock with a near bruising force, his back arching shakily off the bed. And like his very first orgasm, 2D screamed out a raspy, guttural scream; his eyes clenched shut as he spilled into her, his hips knocking against hers as she rode out her own release, screaming his name and clawing at his chest, leaving shallow marks on his pale skin.

 

“’Oly shit, ‘Oney…” he rasped at her. He felt boneless now, and quite content thank very much. “’Oly shit…”

 

“Still got it, I see,” Honey laughed breathlessly as she let her body fall on top of his. 2D curled his fingers in her hair with a tired smile.

 

“Yeah, yew do,” he smirked, dropping a light kiss on top of her head. He hugged her there for a few moments as they reveled in their afterglow, stroking at each other’s skin tenderly. “So, wha’ does this mean for us?” 2D thought aloud.

 

Honey propped herself upright on his chest, again, focusing her golden eye on him. “It means whatever you want it to mean,” she said softly, “It’s up to you, Stuart.”

 

2D put one hand behind his head, using the other to stroke thoughtfully at the bandages on her face. “I quite enjoyed meself jus’ now,” he told her, “and I’d be lyin’ if I said I wouldn’ do it again if yew asked me. But I always enjoy bein’ wiv yew. Yer still me best friend, and I like doin’ stuff wiv yew, y’know, _not_ in the sack.”

 

“Way to be sexy, Tussey,” Honey laughed. 2D chuckled a bit at his own stupidity.

 

“Not the smoothes’ talker, me, but yew get wha’ I mean, don’ yew?”

 

Honey rested her head against her friend’s, “Yeah, I get it. Last time, I made you choose between being my lover or my friend. And trying to hold on to our friendship, instead I put such an awful strain on it. I had it in my mind that if we couldn’t be lovers, we could at least still be friends.”

 

2D lifted her chin and gave her a sweet, chaste kiss, “No one said yew couldn’ ‘ave both, love.”

 

* * *

 

*** “Dear? Yew did fix those screws in Stu’s bed, righ’?” Rachel asked of her husband. She could hear the headboard against the wall when she got up to use the toilet in the middle of the night. It was when she heard the creaking of the mattress springs that she remembered what had happened the last time that particular bed had been in use in such a manner.  Though it was quiet now, and it seemed like her son and his ‘friend’ had talked things out, she still worried about their safety and the stability of the bed frame. Mr. Pot can be a bit wild at times…

 

“Why?” David asked sleepily, “We goin’ at it again? ‘S too late--,”

 

CRASH!!

 

“Oh, righ’,” he groaned. “Well, they’ll be fine ‘til tomorrow, righ’?”***

 

* * *

 

-Honey

 

Honey barely even moved in her sleep. She was just too worn out, but in a good way. 2D had done what no pill or spliff could do: make her permanently happy, even while sleeping on the floor. It was a little more than a shock that the bed had utterly collapsed after their tryst in the sheets, 2D giving a terrified shriek and holding onto her tightly with pure fright in his white eyes. Surely, they weren’t that rough…right? But such was their fucking that they were too tired to move.

 

The sun was shining right into her eye and she cringed from it, scrunching her body into 2D’s warm, narrow frame. ‘What’s this?’ she thought to herself. She felt a certain firmness in her lower back that snapped her awake more than falling to the floor did. And it felt pretty nice. She reached behind her, getting a soft grip on the hardness that was 2D’s morning wood and stroking it gently.

 

“Nn…” 2D groaned and pulled her a bit closer, but continued to snore softly behind her.

 

Honey was feeling a little mischievous this morning; she gave him a couple of strokes, just to see if it’d wake him. He pressed into her hand, sliding through her palms into her back again. “Mmm…” she whined, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She jerked him a bit more, feeling 2D jerk and shudder with his touch, bucking into her hips. She could feel how hard he was, his body shaking as he let Honey get him off. He was beginning to stir from his sleep; Honey knew that he couldn’t stay asleep for too long.

 

2D’s long, spider-like fingers traced along the skin of her belly before coming to a rest on her copious breasts, ghosting over her nipples and teasing them until they were stiff peaks, and she moaned softly. She could feel him gently drag his lips along her neck, groaning pleasurably and smirking sleepily as he craned his neck upwards, kissing her cheek. “Mmm…Good mornin', love.”

 

“Good morning,” she purred back at him. He continued to palm at her breasts, a bit more aggressively now that he was awake, but nothing too rough. 2D adjusted his body, taking her hand and slipping his cock into her from behind, “Ooh…’D…”

 

“Wha’ d’yew say we make this a grea’ morning, eh?” he muttered in her ear, licking and sucking on her sensitive earlobe. Honey had to stop jerking her hand to think. He was a sensory overload and she needed all of her mind if she wanted to keep the upper hand. 2D gripped her hips tenderly, holding her softly in place as he pumped into her hot, wet sex.

 

“Oh…mm…” Honey whined, letting her eye roll blissfully into her head as 2D built a slow, steady rhythm, his breath coming out in huffs as he went. She could feel more of him than she did last night, more than just his throbbing cock. She felt the sweat beading on his skin, hear his sweet moans and pants; she was able to appreciate every stroke and enjoy having him closer than ever. And the loving way he held her…

 

“Wha’re yew doin’?” he asked. Honey stopped him and rolled him onto his back. She still wanted to be naughty for him, and only him. She shuffled down his thin frame, stopping when she was level with his manhood.

 

“Just saying good morning,” she simpered. She flicked her tongue at the head of his cock, keeping her eye focused on the black orbs above her. She showered kisses and licks on 2D’s member, slathering saliva on all sides until she deemed him ready. Honey took him into her mouth, easing him in slowly.

 

“Bloody fuck…” he sighed to the ceiling. She relaxed her throat and took more of him, still keeping her eye tuned into him. His empty eyes were locked onto her, his brows furrowed as he watched her intently. She began a slow bobbing motion that interrupted his gaze every now and then. But the way he stared at her…from this angle he looked like the rock god that Murdoc said he would be.

 

‘And that is _all_ we agree on,’ Honey giggled to herself, the vibration triggering a bucking reaction from 2D. Honey pulled off, coughing a bit at the suddenness.

 

“Agh! I-I’m sorry,” he sputtered. He made a move to sit up, but Honey pressed him back gently onto the broken bed, giving him a kind smile.

 

“I’m not done, Tussey,” she said in his ear. She went back to his cock, starting over with her ministrations, but not taking him in too much. She would let him decide that. Honey took his hands that were currently fisting the sheets and put them on her head. 2D took the hint, pulling at her hair as she sucked and licked him.

 

“Ah…oh, bloody…” he groaned. Honey could feel his hips struggling to resist his orgasm. She stopped her motions to watch him. 2D gave her an inquisitive stare. She pressed her hands over his in her hair, giving him a sly wink. “Oh,” he gasped, once he realized what she was (or wasn’t) telling him.  2D rocked his hips against her mouth, slowly getting deeper with each stroke.

 

Honey couldn’t imagine a sexier scene. 2D was her blue haired sex deity; the way his head fell back, how his narrow, boney hips jerked frantically, his hair matted and frazzled…it was enough to make her want to slip her fingers between her legs…

 

“Mm…” she moaned as she suited her thoughts into action. Again, the reverberation sent down his shaft caused him to jerk violently, gripping her hair harder and fucking her mouth more relentlessly.

 

“Ah…ah…ah…oh, shit…” he huffed. Honey could feel her own orgasm building as she worked herself over. 2D’s body stilled, a whimper escaping his lips before he came, sending hot, thick cum down her throat. “Fuck, ‘Oney—agh!” he shrieked. His eyes were white with fear.

 

“Oh! Er…oh my…”

 

Honey’s eye was as wide as 2D’s were white. Her mouth was still closed around his cock, which was steadily softening as 2D continued to stare at the intruder. Honey, pursing her lips tight, pulled off and took the sheet below her, covering herself but carelessly uncovering 2D’s now spent cock. He attempted to cover himself with a pillow behind him.

 

Mr. Pot was standing in the doorway, his face red and a power drill in his hand. “I’ll jus’…er…maybe la’er…” he mumbled and all but ran down the stairs.

 

“So much for tha’ grea’ morning,” 2D muttered. He looked over at her. Honey gave him a closed-lip smirk, making sure he watched as she swallowed his seed. The whiteness in his eyes began to fade into the blush on his face.

 

“Well, I don’t know, 2D,” she said as she slinked across his body, dropping the sheet and straddling his waist. She curled her arms around his neck, stroking his azure locks. “It was a better morning than I’ve ever had.” He gave her a sheepish smile, hugging her closer to his body and planting a deep, sensual kiss on her lips. Honey wondered for a moment if he could taste the salty cum on her lips; it wasn’t bad, actually, but not something she thought she would allow to happen willingly. She might have to look into considering it more often if they did this again.

 

After a relatively awkward breakfast with the Pot’s, Honey and 2D spent the day visiting their old haunts and stomping grounds. They tried to find their secret place, but it had long since been bulldozed and turned into a shopping center. “Well, I can’t say I didn’t expect that. But still, it would have been nice if it was still there.” It was somewhat disheartening. That was the one place she shared with him that was all theirs. No one knew. They smoked there, they talked there, they had secrets there.

 

“Well, don’ worry abou’ it, ‘Oney,” 2D said, taking her hand in his, “We still got the memories, righ’?”


	5. Four Letter Word

2D-

 

Since they were there, Honey and 2D decided to do a bit of shopping. He had to admit, it was sort of depressing that the secret spot was gone, and it must be a bit of a shock to her to see that it was, but he held onto those dear memories and liked to revisit them every now and then, especially now that he was reunited with her.

 

They stopped into a few stores, Honey making it a point to find new clothes better suited for ‘off duty’, she called it. “It just feels weird being around your parents dressed like a night walker,” she said.

 

“Because fings aren’ weird enough already,” 2D snickered. Breakfast was relatively silent. Awkward, but silent. His dad didn’t really look at them, but 2D figured he could never look at either of them the same way again after what he saw. And to know that his parents had been in his room doing the very same thing on his bed…2D would be sleeping on the sofa for now.

 

Honey blushed at him. “I’m sorry,” she muttered.

 

“I’m not. Well, not for doin’ it, bu’ for…y’know, Dad an’ all.”

 

Honey laughed at him, shifting the clothes in her hands. “I’m going to go try these. Hold this for a moment?” She handed him her purse and the couple of bags they had and headed off to the fitting rooms. 2D sat outside the rooms, tapping around on his phone. Noodle has texted him and Russel, letting them know she had made it to Burning Man safely and promised to send them pictures. 2D responded ‘be safe noods,’ and sent it off.

 

“Psst, Tussey,” he heard behind him. Honey opened the door a crack to wave him over. 2D grabbed their bags and went over to see what she wanted. “Do you mind?” she asked and turned her back to him, the zipper of the flowy sundress she had on lay open.

 

“Sure,” he shrugged and followed her into the room, the door closing of its own accord with a snap. 2D pulled the zipper upward, his eyes ahead taking in the soft skin beneath it. His mouth watered a bit as he hooked the top, his hands twitching as she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

 

“Hm. What do you think?” she asked him. 2D looked her up and down. The dress itself was fine; a green and white thing it was, with thin straps and a waistline that was flattering to her hips and waist. Short, but tasteful. It was fine, but it wasn’t _Honey_.

 

“Not me favori’e,” he half smiled.

 

“Mine either,” she laughed, “It’s hard finding clothes that fit these,” she gestured to her breasts with an exasperated sigh.

 

2D smirked at her, closing the gap between them and pressing her against the mirror, sneakily slipping a hand to cup her ass and give it a little squeeze, “Or this, I’d imagine,” he licked his lips, “Maybe yew should take it off.”

 

“Do you mind?” she asked again, this time with that sweet sigh he came to love, and turned to let him unzip her. 2D took his time, peppering each uncovered inch with a light kiss. Her bra was conspicuously absent, so when the unbuttoned the top and shrugged off the straps, the sight of her nip rings made his fingers itch (among other things) to touch them. She turned to face him again, letting the dress fall and puddle on the linoleum floor.

 

“I don’ much care for these either,” 2D hooked a spindly finger over the hem of her panties, tugging at the lace with a teasing sort of smirk. Honey in turn took his hardening cock in her hand and rubbed her palm against the crotch of his jeans. He groaned at her touch, his eyes blurring at the sweet sensation.

 

“And these certainly have to go,” she purred in his ear. Honey had already began unbuttoning his jeans and pulled the zipper down ever so slowly. 2D matched her slowness as he pushed her underwear down over her hips and past the screws that connected her prosthetic to her body. Once his pants hit the floor, she eyed the bulge that had grown in his briefs, licking her lips as she looked back up at him. “Here?” she smirked at him.

 

2D thought for a (literal) second. He could acknowledge that he was in a highly public place, and he knew for a solid fact that neither of them were the quietest of love makers. But, damn if she didn’t turn him on to a 10 just now…

 

He lowered his head and claimed her lips, pressing his hips into hers and hearing her breath hitch at the contact. “We’ll ‘ave to be quiet though,” he sighed into her mouth, “don’ wan’ anyone to ‘ear us havin’ a round of ‘ow’s yer father in a changin’ room.”

 

“I’ll do my best,” Honey whispered to him and shoved off the blue briefs, his manhood at attention. She gave him a few strokes to get him primed; 2D moaned into her neck, sucking and biting at the soft flesh. “Shh…” she giggled in his ear. He chuckled at himself. This was going to be interesting.

 

2D pressed a finger to his lips, as if he were trying to shush her, but instead he sucked on his finger, then another, and slid them between her legs. He watched her eye roll into its socket and close as he rubbed against her slick clit. She bit down on her lip, obviously trying to contain the scream in her throat. Honey’s legs twitched a bit, rutting along the sides of 2D’s thigh.

 

“So wet…” he sighed. He curled his fingers and pushed into her sex, feeling her convulse around his fingers and tightening around them, willing him to go farther. Honey pawed at his hip, an unspoken plea to get inside her as she stroked his member, getting a firmer grip.

 

“First to scream gets dinner?” she moaned with a dirty smirk as she jerked him.

 

“Yer on,” he agreed, a sinister grin on his lips. He withdrew his fingers and got a firm grip on her thigh, holding it at an angle before pushing into her slowly. Honey whimpered, her brows furrowed as she held her shout, breathing heavily. It was hard for 2D, too. She was so warm and snug; his eyes crossed and his sinister grin became a silly, stupid squiggle of a smile.

 

He opened her hips a bit wider, hearing her squeak and moan at his actions. 2D couldn’t help but watch as her breasts bounced while he pistoned into her. He bowed his head to suck on them, drawing the little stud into his mouth with his abnormally long tongue. “Fuck,” she whined, tossing her head against the mirror. Honey’s hands dug into his hair, pulling roughly.

 

While this was all well and good, it wasn’t to say Honey wasn’t doing anything to drive him mentally insane. She knew he liked it rough, so hair pulling was definitely something he welcomed. He had to muffle a particularly loud moan when her hands made their way under his t-shirt to shred his chest into oblivion. He hissed at the contact, loving the sting of the claw marks that would be there all day. “Ooh, yeah…ah, fuckin’ ‘ell…” he grit his teeth. It was a close one, but he managed to keep it down.

 

2D could feel the end clutching at his groin. “Mmph…” he growled. They needed to end this quickly; surely someone can hear the mirror rattle against the wall, or at least wondering why they hadn’t come out in so long. He pulled out and dropped her leg, letting her catch her breath for (again, literally) a second before he turned her forcefully to face the smeared mirror. Since this morning, he’d been thinking about this position a lot more than a normal person should think about any one sex position. 2D pushed into her, watching her reaction in the mirror. He loved that face, the one Honey made for him. Just him. And that’s what had him paying for dinner that night.

 

Honey looked up at him in the mirror, focusing her one eye on the black emptiness that were his eyes, and giving him a satisfied smile that broke off into a throaty groan, a pleasured wince, or a seductive, silent scream that fogged up the mirror. 2D reached forward, pinching her nipples and hammering into her. She whined a little at the feeling, clutching his cock tighter as an orgasm rocked through her.

 

“Oh, _damn_ ‘Oney,” he winced. “’S not fair. Yew tigh’enin’ up like tha’.”

 

“S-sorry, love… _ngh_ …you just…mmm…y-you feel _so_ fucking good.” Honey’s nails scratched against the wall, her release threatening to make her scream. She put a hand to her mouth as it coursed through, holding 2D’s cock in a damn-near vice grip that sent him over the edge.

 

“Oh, sh-sh-shit…ngh… _AH_!” 2D’s body stilled, then shot hot cum up into her, his hands gripping her hips for dear life as his hips jerked in to hers. He slouched over her, running his fingers lightly over her skin, dropping feather-like kisses on her back as he brought himself back to reality. “So? Wha’s for dinner, then?”

 

Honey smirked down at him, steering him over to the bench that her clothes and underwear lay, temporarily forgotten. “I don’t really mind. I was think—mph!” 2D covered her lips with his midsentence, taking her face in his hands. He released her, her gold-ish eye hazy as it fluttered open, “Whatever you want’s fine,” she mumbled.

 

* * *

 

Honey-

 

2D wouldn’t tell her where they were going for dinner, but he had her get dressed up for it. That romp in the dressing room made her tired, but she still needed to find more modest clothing. While 2D browsed around a record shop, Honey went into a department store to find something to wear to dinner. It was probably for the best; she didn’t think she could take more of Tussey surprising her like _that_.

 

Her phone rang in her purse. She fished it out and saw that Cherry was calling her. She slid the answer button. “Hello, darling!” she answered.

 

“Well, someone’s in a good mood,” Cherry chuckled through the phone, “How’s your holiday?”

 

“It’s…well…” Honey blushed.

 

“What?” Cherry pressed. Honey went into extreme detail about the happenings of her weekend as she browsed around for something to wear to dinner. She found a couple of dresses and tried them on as she talked with her friend. “Oh my God, you finally got _laid_!” Cherry squealed. It caught Honey by surprise and she nearly dropped her phone. “Oh, shit, and you nearly got caught! What did his parents say?”

 

“Nothing, actually, but things are a bit more awkward now,” she looked herself over in this mirror and decided that she liked the red mid-length enough to buy it. She changed and made a beeline for the checkout. “I mean they didn’t _almost_ catch us; his dad _did_ walk in at the very end.” Cherry burst into hysterical laughter; Honey could imagine the tears in her eyes and her Technicolor makeup dripping everywhere. Honey giggled at the thought.

 

“Well, it’s good you’re having a great weekend, love,” Cherry said.

 

“How’s your holiday going with _your_ little friend?” Honey asked as she headed to the record store.

 

Cherry sniggered, “He’s not particularly little, dear.”

 

Honey was subjected to an interesting conversation that included various objects in odd places and the definition of quiet being a distant memory for her. “I never knew you were into such things, Cherry,” Honey admitted, her face in an awestruck, yet disturbed sort of expression. She located 2D…who had a similar face as he talked on his phone.

 

“Well, I gotta go,” Cherry said. Honey could hear shuffling beyond the phone and a deep voice that sounded oddly familiar. She hung up, just as 2D finished his conversation with a shiver.

 

“Rus’ into some weird shit,” he muttered, shaking his head with an odd look.

 

“Yeah, so is Cherry, apparently,” Honey tucked her phone away as 2D paid for his records.

 

They cabbed back to the Pot’s house, which was empty as Mr. Pot had gone to the fairgrounds and Mrs. Pot had a shift at the hospital. Mr. Pot had repaired the bed and the two fell into it, almost instantly asleep. When Honey awoke, 2D was shuffling about, packing things into his bag, with her own bag packed and zipped by the bedroom door. “What’s going on, Tussey?” she asked sleepily.

 

“’S our las’ nigh’,” he responded. He sat next to her, stroking the bandage on her eye, “I though’ we migh’ make it special, since…y’know…” A little tinge flushed across his nose. Honey couldn’t think of any other way that this vacation could be more special, but she would let him try.

 

2D swept his lips over hers and finished packing. When he was done and Honey had refreshed herself, he’d hailed a cab and packed their things into it. “So where are we going?” she’d asked him.

 

“’S a surprise,” he told her, tapping her nose. They travelled down roads and across town to a quiet inn that Honey had never even heard of. “Our stop,” he said to her. He slid out and offered a hand to her to help her out. He held onto her hand as they walked, lacing his fingers in hers. The inn was small, but surprisingly homey. “One sec,” he said, and went to check in.

 

Honey wandered around, viewing the old vintage décor. She wondered what he had planned for them. But she still had that feeling that he’d forgotten her actual name. Shouldn’t he know that? Should she say something? Honey pondered the thought until her head began to ache. “All set,” 2D returned with two keys (actual keys, not key cards) and led the way to their room.

 

The room was very spacious, a king sized bed decorated with her favorite dahlias, a bottle of champagne chilling in a wooden bucket by the open patio window. “What is all this, Tussey?” she grinned to herself as she took one of the dahlias and smell its sweet smell.

 

“I wan’ed to make fings up to yew,” he said taking her hand and giving it a chaste kiss, “’S been 20 years an’ I fink I’m a lit’le late to do this…”

 

“Do what?”

 

“W-would yew…er…will yew go to prom wiv me?”

 

Honey blinked at him. “P-prom?”

 

“Y-yeah,” he blushed, “I know ‘s kinda, well, late bu’ I always though’ I should ‘ave gone wiv yew. As…no’ jus’ yer friend.”

 

Honey thought back to that night, where they had decided to go together as friends. She remembered how he looked; his blue hair somewhat tamed and a sharp black tux…she’d never seen him look so dapper. He’d called her beautiful, but she didn’t think she truly did. Her mother had forced her into a dress she hated and did something to her hair that she also hated. And her eye… But Tussey thought she looked beautiful…as far as friends go. 

 

“I’d love to,” she purred. He smiled a gapped smile at her and kissed her cheek. He muttered something about going to the front desk and to be ready for dinner in an hour. 2D shuffled out, leaving Honey alone. She showered and prepped her face, taking out the dress she bought earlier. She even took the time to straighten her hair, something she typically didn’t do unless there was a particularly special event. Honey was putting on her jewelry when a very different Stuart Pot came through the door.

 

He didn’t bother trying to manage his hair, but he did have a black tux that caused a little bit of a tingle in her nether regions. He looked her over. That pinkish tinge…it was adorable. “Wow,” he sighed the second he laid eyes on her. She tinged a bit, almost the same shade as the dress she wore. “’Oney…yew…wow.”

 

“Thank you,” she mumbled, “you look rather dashing, too.”

 

He stepped closer to her, placing his narrow fingers on her elbows and pulled her into a soft kiss on her forehead. Honey felt warm as he offered his arm, “Shall we, then, love?” Honey looped her arm in his and they made their way to ‘prom’.

 

There were other guests of the inn, dressed in their fanciest get ups with glasses of wine and champagne in their hands. 2D seated her at a table where they were served dinner and dessert. They laughed and drank, Honey grateful for the short walk to their room; after the first few drinks, she started to feel tipsy. “Dance wiv me,” he offered his hand to her and they went spinning on the floor. Eventually, the crowd began to thin and they were among the last couples left.

 

“Who knew prom could still be fun in your thirties?” she slurred a little. “It’s nice to go with a real date for a change.” 2D smirked at her, twirling her hair around his spindly finger. The band announced the final dance and he wordlessly pulled her onto the dance floor, holding her close, breathing her in. They swayed to the slow melody, Honey resting her head against his chest.

 

“I love yew,” he sighed to her.

 

“What?”

 

“I…I said I love yew.”  Honey gazed up at him. She searched the obsidian abyss that he called eyes, eyes that she had always loved; eyes she took care of and looked to for comfort when others ran from them or made fun of them. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush to his body. She loved everything about his weird hands; their length, their spider-like thinness, even the calluses that developed from his instrument playing. 2D brushed his lips along hers. “I shoulda said tha’ earlier. Maybe…maybe yew woulda stayed and they wouldn’ ‘ave taken yew from me.”

 

Honey felt a tear slip down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. She didn’t know what to say. She just pressed her lips to his, feeling him return her kiss with one of his own. They broke the kiss for air, giggling at themselves for a moment before 2D escorted her back to their room. They simply laid in bed together, cuddled under each other until sleep took him over as they watched late night talk shows. She looked down at him; his sweet little face turned up into a little self-satisfied smile as he snored softly beside her. Honey smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“I love you, Tus…2D,” she whispered to him. She turned off the TV and laid back down, resting her head on his chest, falling asleep to his sound of his heartbeat. “I love you…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> D'awww!!! 
> 
> Ok guys, I really need to unplug for a bit. Gotta wrap my head around this new job and attempt a full 8 hours of sleep. BUT! I shall add the next set soon...ish.
> 
> Keep on SMUTTIN'!!
> 
> S.


End file.
